


Senza

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a series where I describe a Haikyuu ship (OTP or OT3/4/…) with a song that reminds me of them or describes their relationship best in my opinion; accompanied by a headcanon. I’ll tag spoilers or trigger warnings properly.</p><p>These will be really short stories, if anyone is interested in expanding these into a proper fic, feel free to contact me by messaging here or in my <a href="http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! Whichever platform you feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza

 

 

 

Kenma was a section chief in a middle sized company, in his late 20′s. One day, his boss introduced him a new employee that will be working under him, an orange haired young man in his early 20′s and Kenma had to teach him the basics. Hinata was a little bit shorter than him, his build was thinner, too. All Kenma could see in this boy was a shivering newly born bird.

He wasn't wrong. This past week all Hinata did was quivering, bowing, apologizing, sometimes even taking it so far as to sit in a _dogeza_  (kneeling on the ground, basically this : orz). Every time, Kenma would try to assure him that his mistakes were nothing serious, he was doing okay for a newcomer and actually if he were to try to be calmer he'd do better than he is now. Of course, Hinata took it the wrong way, thinking he's screwing up everything and it only made things worse. Kenma tried to observe him during the after work drinking parties during the week. Hinata would join these parties but always sit at the farthest corner of the table, awkwardly eating bits and pieces, jolting when someone mentions his name or calls out to him. He also noticed Hinata wasn't drinking alcohol, he would always order some juice or tea. After stealing frequent glances or long stares whenever he could find the chance, Kenma deduced that Hinata wasn't anti-social, on the contrary he was trying to interact with others in his own way; rather he was insecure and anxious. A part of him was relieved that Hinata wasn't anxious solely around him, it was his usual self. Though he would like Hinata to meet his eyes at least once because he wouldn't even look at Kenma's face.

Next week, Kenma invited Hinata out for drinking after work, planning to talk about his anxiety if he could create the right environment. As usual Hinata fidgeted, asking if they were going out as department again to the usual place. Kenma said it would only be the two of them and a different restaurant than they usually visit. He told Hinata to wait for him at the gate at 6 p.m., then wished him a good day, heading over to the archive room for some documents.

During the dinner, Kenma was not sure if Hinata would do better or worse when they were alone however, he was pretty talkative. Kenma learned that his anxiety was coming from his middle and high school years. He was pretty clumsy and people would often joke about him, sometimes taking it to extremes. Maybe they didn't mean no harm but Hinata was hurt and he cared. Thinking workplace would be more professional than the school environment, he wanted to leave university and joined the company. Unexpected tears were rolling down on Hinata's cheeks, tracing down his chin and falling on the table. Hnata was holding onto his knees, obviously trying to suck it up and apologizing constantly. Kenma wanted to console him and touched Hinata's shoulder. That moment, Hinata turned to Kenma and looked in his eyes for the first time, with all his heart.

" _Oh._ " Kenma thought. " _I'm in love_."

*song enters*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the setting so it turned out a bit long! (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)


End file.
